With the increase of new-built and repaired highways, national highways, and international highways, traffic pressures are greatly relieved, vehicle flow speeds are accelerated, and carrying capabilities are improved. However, a comprehensive improvement of road conditions results in another problem, that is, the problem about excessive speed of vehicles. Many facts prove that driving at an excessive speed on a highway is a major reason for causing serious traffic accidents, and casualties and property loss caused by driving at the excessive speed on the highway is incredible. A vehicle excessive speed monitoring mechanism can give a deterrent to a driver who breaks the traffic rules and drives at the excessive speed, by using methods such as giving an economic punishment in combination with a score penalty, revoking a driving license, and so on, the driver can be forced to comply with the traffic rules, and the incidence of accident can be reduced to some extent.
Currently, aiming at excessive speed driving behaviors, generally speaking by a vehicle monitoring platform, a speed limit value of a current road segment is extracted from an instant longitude and latitude uploaded by a vehicular wireless monitoring terminal and the speed limit value of a current road segment is compared with an instant speed uploaded by the vehicular wireless monitoring terminal to determine whether the vehicle is in an excessive speed state. When the vehicle reaches the speed limit value, the vehicle monitoring platform sends a voice prompt to the vehicular wireless monitoring terminal to inform the driver that he/she is driving at the excessive speed; moreover, after the vehicle monitoring platform has collected excessive speed information, the driver gets a punishment correspondingly. There exists some problems in this monitoring method, as a certain time delay and data loss always occurs when the vehicular wireless terminal uploads the instant longitude and latitude and the instant speed; for this reason, the vehicle monitoring platform can't judge whether the vehicle is in the excessive speed state or not instantly.